Dyskietka na wagę złota
Wstęp Courtney: (pije drinka na materacu w swoim nowym basenie) Witajcie kochani! W poprzednim odcinku Misji Totalnej Porażki... wszyscy uczestnicy wiwatowali, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli - to zrozumiałe, hihi. Dałam im za zadanie pozbycie się tej ohydnej... zielonej... galarety (zniesmaczenie) z moich oczu. Przez kłótnie u Śledczych, to Agenci wygrali pierwszy etap, no a DJ został kapitanem swojej drużyny. Później sytuacja sie odwróciła, bla, bla, bla. Przez tego cieniasa, Noah, drużyna Duncana przegrała wyzwanie, no i kujon wyleciał. Przy odejściu nagle Katie coś tknęło i pocałowała tego obleśnego konusa, fuu! Wiedziałam, że nie jest za mądra, ale żeby aż tak?! Nieźle ja pogrzało. No nic, czy Agentom uda się wreszcie wygrać? Czy też znowu przegrają? Czy Chef się wreszcie ruszy i przyniesie mi drugiego drinka?! ...Oglądacie Misję... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! (nagle Courtney dostała mieszatkiem do drinków w głowę i spadła z materacu, a Chef się chichra) Video:Total Drama Mission - opening Stołówka Gwen: To nie wygląda zbyt smacznie... w ogóle nie wygląda jak coś, co by można było zjeść i strawić. Duncan: Jedzenie, to jedzenie. I tak nic lepszego tu nie dostaniesz. (wkłada łychę do ust i po chwili wyrzyguje wszystko na Trenta) Fuj! Co to za rzygi?! Ujęcie zza lady Chefa. Chef sobie siedzi, gwizda i moczy nogi w garnku z "jedzeniem". Trent: (Kabina Zwierzeń) I znowu mnie obrzygali. Ludzie, co z wami NIE TAK?! (na skraju rozpaczy) Katie: Ooooh. (babrze łychą w jedzeniu) Sierra: Katie, rozchmurz się! Noah by tego chciał. Katie: Tak myślisz? Sierra: Jasne. Bądź silna, dziewczyno! Katie: Dzięki, Sierra. Courtney wchodzi na stołówkę i macha swoimi błyszczącymi włosami. Duncan się trochę rozmarzył... Courtney: Cześć Duncan! Cześć ludzie, którzy nie są Duncanem! Kabina Zwierzeń Christie: Ta cała Courtney już mi działa na nerwy. Risu: To Duncan nie jest człowiekiem?! ...ale CZAD! ---- DJ: To Duncan nie jest człowiekiem? Wszyscy w śmiech. Risu: (Kabina Zwierzeń) On kradnie moje kawały. Wpisuję cię na czarna listę, DJ! (wypisuje coś na czarnej kartce) Courtney: Przestańcie! No dooobra. Dzisiaj, niestety, reżyser dał mi wytyczne, co do zadania. Chwila ciszy. Cody: To nie Chris to wymyśla?! Courtney: Nie, a coś ty myślał? Szok i wszyscy miny a'la O_O. Kabina Zwierzeń Gwen: Niemożliwe... Trent: Nie wierzę! Ryan: Oszukano nas! Izzy: (medytuje) Równowaga ponad wszystkooo... Jestem jak Ying i Yaaaang... (nagle przestaje) Ej, NIEZŁE! Ying Yang, hm... Duncan: To już wiem komu porachować kości po programie... (grooooźba) Sierra: Ja czułam, że to nie sprawka prowadzącego. On... tak naprawdę jest miły. Izzy: Hahahah, mówcie mi Yin-Yange! (czyt.Injandżi) Yin-Yange ma cię na muszce, Chris. ("ucinana głowa") ---- Christie: No dobra, LUDZIE! Uspokójmy się. Jakie jest zadanie na dziś? Courtney: (mierzy Christie wzrokiem) Za dziesięć minut w holu. Ciao! Wkurzony wzrok Christie na wychodzącą Courtney. Hol Courtney: W dwuszeregu zbiórka! Wszyscy patrzą to na siebie, to na Courtney otępiałym wzrokiem. Courtney: EKHEM, Chefie...? Chef: Powiedziała... W DWUSZEREGU ZBIÓRKA, SMARKACZE NIEDOMYTE! Zawodnicy ustawiają się potulnie, tak jak kazano. Risu: Pozwól, kochanieńki, że wyprowadzę cię z błędu. Coco powiedziała tylko "w dwuszeregu...-" (nagle przerywa, bo Chef gapi się na nią morderczym wzrokiem) Taaak, spokojnie, już mnie tu nie ma! ^^" (grzecznie ustawia się jak najdalej od Chefa) Risu: (Kabina Zwierzeń) O *BEEP*! (po chwili) Nie myślcie sobie, że ja się boje jakiegoś tam dryblasa. Po prostu uznałam, że z takim lepiej nie zadzierać... JASNE?! Duncan: (stoi obok Risu) Hehe, nie mów, że się go boisz? (mordercze spojrzenie Risu) Ha, a jednak! Risu: Jeszcze jedno słowo, a przerobię twoją-... Chef: CIIIIISZAAAAAA! Chef tak się wydarł na Risu, że aż bidulce włosy stanęły dęba. Do tego rudowłosa wskoczyła w objęcia Duncana. Duncan: (nadal trzymając Risu) Dalej zaprzeczasz? Courtney: (gotuje się od środka i podchodzi do tulących się) Ekhem... czy mogłabyś przestać tulić NIESWOJEGO CHŁOPAKA, ty... ty... ruda wiedźmo?! Risu: Ty, jak ja cię zaraz-... (Duncan jej urywa w połowie) Duncan: Wyluzuj, księżniczko. Nic się przecież nie stało... (odstawia Risu) Prawda, Risu? (oczko) Courtney: Taaak. (mierzy Risu wzrokiem) Absolutnie NIC. Hmph! Risu: (Kabina Zwierzeń) A to co to miało być, przepraszam?! Coco się rządzi jak mało kto. Arrrrgh...! Idiotka! Cody: To może... (niepewnie) wyjaśnisz nam zasady zadania? Courtney: Nie popędzaj mnie! (tup nogą) ...No dobrze. Słuchajcie BARDZO uważnie, bo powtarzać nie będę. Widzicie tą dyskietkę? (wyciągnęła ją nie-wiadomo-skąd) Ona jest kluczem do wykonania zadania. To są mapki... (rzuca mapkę DJ'owi i Katie)...z instrukcją jak dostać się do komputera głównego. A teraz pokolei... #Z tą dyskietką...(rzuca po jednej Duncanowi i Christie)...musicie udać się do komputera głównego. #Pokonujecie liczne przeszkody i włamujecie się do pomieszczenia komputera głównego. #Tam, z komputera głównego przegrywacie "tajne dane" na tą właśnie dyskietkę. #Z tą dyskietką - tą samą trasą - wracacie tutaj i oddajecie ją MI. Jakieś pytania? Trent: Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, które dane są tajne? Courtney: Uwierz mi, złociutki, domyślicie się. (po chwili) a teraz... DO ROBOTY! Świerszczyk, wszyscy stoją w miejscu. Courtney: Idźcie już sobie robić to swoje zadanie, ok? ' Wszyscy: Tak, tak, jasne. Mi pasuje. Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png DJ: (obraca mapę to w tę, to w tę) Tak... uhm... ok... Christie: I co? Którędy mamy iść? DJ: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Christie: Ugh! Dawaj mi to! (wyrywa mu mapę) Że co? Oni sobie chyba jaja robią. Cody: Basen z rekinami? Mordercze lasery? Dawaj, w tym programie już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. (i zabójczy uśmiech) Cody: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Hm... Gwen chyba lubi odważniaków. (po chwili) Taak, na pewno. Christie: Tak, jasne. To mapa z Kubuś play - czyli jak dostać się do zaginionego skarbu. Nosz doprawdy, baaardzo zabawne. Ryan: Jakie wyszukane słownictwo, bella.^^ Christie: ...Christie. (wyrzuca mapkę za siebie) Hmm, ciekawe jak teraz znajdziemy ten komputer. Risu: Z twoją orientacją w terenie? Mamy to jak w banku. Christie: A tobie o co znowu chodzi? Risu: A nic, nic. Christie: No ja myślę. Risu: O, a to nowość. Christie: Ha, czyżby to była ta kolejna, cudowna cięta riposta, która udaje aluzję, żeby mnie wnerwić? Risu: Może. A jeśli nawet, to co? Izzy: Hahah, mówcie mi Yin-Yange!^^ HAAAJAAA! Risu&Christie: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! (obie się wydzierają) Izzy: No ok, ok. Poszaleć nie można, hę? Risu&Christie: NIE. (obie zakładają ręce-na-ręce) Cody: Ooo! Robicie wszystko w tym samym momencie. Szacun! (kciuczki i uśmiech) Mordercze-podwójne spojrzenie Risu&Christie na Cody'ego. Izzy: (do DJ'a, Ryana i Destina) Patrzcie, chłopaki! Yin-Yange potrafi wywrócić powieki na lewą stronę, hahahah! Ale to zabawne! Fajni Agenci 137px Gwen: Mapa z Kubusia?! Żenada. Trent: Święte słowa, Gwen^^. Katie: To nie ma sensu! Duncan: Pokaż mi to! (wyrywa jej mapę) W tym ZAWSZE trzeba szukać drugiego dna. Hmmm, puszka... Gwen: Daj spokój, Duncan. Nic tu nie znajdziesz. Duncan: MAM! Puszka=te dziwne cosie z zieloną masą, tam gdzie byliśmy kilka dni temu podczas wyimaginowanego pożaru. Trent: Pewien jesteś? Duncan: Stary, masz tu przed sobą zawodowca. (nagle staje skołowany) Sierra: Coś się stało? ._. Duncan: (wali się w głowę) Agh! Przecież to w zupełnie innym kierunku! Katie: Aaaa, to dlatego tu jest ten napis! Wszyscy: Jaki napis? Katie: Ten! (pokazuje na ścianę) Grafitti: Idziecie w złą stronę, PATAŁACHY! ...całuski - DLA DUNCANA - Courtney:*:*. Wszyscy oprócz Katie: O_O" Katie: (macha im łapką przed oczyma) Uuu, haloo? Coście tak zaniemówili, noo? Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Christie: No dooobraaa. (załamana) To może się rozdzielimy? Cody: A jak ktoś znajdzie komputer, a nie będzie miał dyskietki? Christie: Hm... (nagle zauważa krótkofalówkę w spodniach DJ'a) EUREKA! Risu: Nie, Eureka została w domu. Klip: Jakiś różowy, słodki pudelek. Kamera się zbliża... nagle piesek zaczął ujadać, a piana zaczęła mu lecieć z pyska. Rzucił się w stronę kamery, a obraz zgasł. Christie: (podbiega do DJ'a i wyciąga z jego spodni gadżet) Będziemy się porozumiewać z pomocą krótkofalówek. Kto jeszcze ją wziął ze sobą? Swoją krótkofalówkę pokazuje Cody, Ryan... Christie: Oo, czyżby panna "zawsze-przygotowana-na-wszystko" zapomniała czegoś zabrać? Risu: Odezwała się. Jak ja niby miałabym to zmieścić w tych malutkich kieszeniach, hę?! Izzy: Hahahah, ale po co komu kieszenie?^^ (wyciąga krótkofalówkę ze stanika, a wszyscy na nią wgap) (Następna scena) A oto drużyny: *Ryan i Izzy *Risu i DJ *Christie, Cody, Destin Risu: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Co oni się tak razem trzymają? Coś mi tu śmierdzi i to bynajmniej nie są moje buty... (po chwili) no dooobra, może i są. Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy! Fajni Agenci 137px Duncan: (wgap na mapę) Tak... jeszcze tylko jeden, wąąąski tunel dzieli nas od wygranej. Kamera na tunel, na końcu którego jest wejście do większego wychodzącego prostopadle. Widać właz. Trent: Idziemy? Duncan potwierdza ruchem głowy. Duncan: Tylko ostrożnie. Tu mogą być pułapki. I wchodzą kolejno przyklejeni do ściany. Katie: Ooo, bilon!^^ Gwen: Katie, nie! Duncan: To pułapka...! Ale było już za późno... Katie: (trzyma bilon w łapce) Hę? Nagle w wąskim tunelu zaczęły zsuwać się góry "drzwi". Podłoże napełniało się lepką, zieloną, płynną... czymś tam. Wszyscy wkurzone spojrzenie na Katie. Katie: Ojejciu, to ja zrobiłam? Wszyscy: TAK?! Duncan: Dobra, nieważne. Trzeba coś szybko... (nagle go olśniło) EUREKA! Katie: A wiecie, że Risu ma pieska Eurekę? I piorunujące spojrzenie na Katie. '' '''Katie': No co? ._. Duncan szybko wyciąga z kieszeni kieszonkową latarkę i tak umiejętnie nią rzuca, że ta zaklinowuje drzwi prowadzące do włazu. Duncan: Migiem! Wszyscy próbują iść, ale nie mogą. Przykleili się do podłogi maź. Gwen: No to pies pogrzebany... (zrezygnowana) Sierra: Zaraz... Sierra wyciąga laleczkę Courtney i niepewnie ją rozdziera. Wszyscy wgap na nią Sierrę. Dziewczyna obsypuje mąką okolice swoich nóg. Potem nimi ugniata otrzymaną masę... TAK! Lepka maź w połączeniu z mąką stwardniała! Pozostali Agenci wzięli przykład ze Sierry. Gdy wszyscy już się uwolnili... Trent: SZYBKO! Doganiają nas! Wszyscy kolejno wchodzą do włazu. W oddali stoją Izzy i Ryan. Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png DJ i Risu DJ: To gdzie teraz? Na skrzyżowaniu jest ze 20 różnych tuneli. Risu: Hm... trzeba to rozwikłać w jakiś racjonalny i sprawdzony sposób... Ene, due, like- DJ: Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? Risu: Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie byłam czegoś pewna? DJ: No w sumie racja. Risu: No właśnie. Tędy, wielkoludzie. (poklepuje go po pleckach) DJ: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Nie wiem dlaczego, ale... boję się jej sprzeciwić. Ona jest STRASZNA...! Głos z krótkofalówki: Mayday, mayday! Porucznik Yin-Yange zgłasza się na wezwanie! Hahah Risu: To nie mój problem, to nie mój problem. Argh! To jest mój problem. Dawaj! (wyrywa DJ'owi krótkofalówkę) DJ: (Kabina Zwierzeń) A nie mówiłem? (przestraszony) Risu: Izzy, WARUJ! Głos z krótkofalówki: (słychać, że urządzenie upada na ziemię) Hau, hau! (i odgłosy języka) Głos z krótkofalówki: (ktoś podnosi) Mamy problem. Risu: Jaki mianowicice? Głos: Wróg dotarł na miejsce. DJ: O nie! Risu: ŻE CO *BEEP*?! >.< I nie zatrzymaliście ich?! Głos: (przełyk śliny) Byli za daleko... (niepewnie) Risu: Ugh! Jeśli chcesz, żeby było guud, to zrób to sam. Gdzie jesteście? Głos: (coś przerywa) Przy włazie. Risu: Że jakim głazie? Głos: Od sali X trzecia na prawo, potem prosto i druga w lewo. Risu: Że co?! Czesia idzie żwawo, kotek z costą i mruga ku mewom? Naćpałeś się, czy jak?! Cody, Christie i Destin Destin słucha sobie przyciszonej krótkofalówki przystawiając ją do ucha. Destin: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Nie mam zamiaru znowu wysłuchiwać krzyków tej blondi. Wolę poczekać, aż dowiem się czegoś konkretnego i wtedy jej to przekażę. (i robi balona z gumy) Izzy i Ryan Ryan: Jesteś pewna, że to słyszeli? W końcu Christielle na nas nie nakrzyczała... Izzy: Hau, hau! (drapie się nogą za uchem) to takie fajne urządzenia, że zamiast do jednej osoby jakby mówisz do wszystkich. Dlatego całą rozmowę RisuxRyan było doskonale słychać w krótkofalówce Destina^^ - przyp. autora Wszyscy Na miejscu, przy włazie. Izzy: Hau, hau! (i wywala jęzor) Christie: Dlaczego Izzy-...? A zresztą, wolę nie wiedzieć... Christie: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Banda idiotów! Cody: To co teraz? Risu: Proponuję wejść do środka. Izzy: Dooobry pomysł, hau!^^ Risu: Przymknij się, Burek. Izzy: Hau? Cody: No to idziemy, ludzie, idziemy! (nagle nastąpnął na płytkę, która się częściowo zapadła) Oj. Czerwooony alarm: "UWAGA INTRUZI, UWAGA INTRUZI, UWAGAAA". I nagle zewsząd wyskakują ninja. Christie: Brawo, Cody, pięknie! Ninja1: Nie ma drogi ucieczki... Ninja2: I tak was znajdziemy... Ninja3: Co tak stoicie?! Tadek, Julek, BRAĆ ICH, DO CHOLERY! Ninja1&2: Tak-k jest, szefie. ._. Risu: Siostra... formacja A273. Izzy: Zrozumiałam... Risu&Izzy: HAAAAJAAAAA! Izzy biegnie w stronę Risu i odbija się od jej łapek ku górze. Yin-Yangie łapie się za jakąś rurę. Teraz Risu z rozbiegu podskakuje, Izzy łapie ją za łapki i rozhuśtuje w stronę wroga. Risu pędzi jak strzała... i powala wroga na ziemię. Ninja3: Nie wierzę, to... Ninja1&2: Legendarne Siostry Fiu-fi-kop-w-duu-... (i zostali ogłuszony z piąchy przez Izzy) Izzy&Risu: TA JEST! (piątka) Hahahah! Reszta drużyny: ! O_O" Ryan: Dooobraa...? Proponuję wejść do środka. Wszyscy: Tak, dobry pomysł. Jasne. I weszli. Fajni Agenci 137px Duncan: Szybciej! Wróg już tu jest! Trent: To nie jest takie łatwe... Nagle słychać jakiś histeryczny śmiech. Wszyscy nagle stają skołowani z wielkimi oczyma. Duncan: GAZU! Trent: Tak, tak, już! Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Cody: (stanął jak wryty) Wy t-też to słyszszeliś-cie? Christie: Zdawało ci się. Cody: Nie byłbym taki ppewny... Christie: Chodź już! ... W skrócie *''W tym pomieszczeniu z głównym komputerem były 2 takie mniejsze komputery/stanowiska, więc jak Trent siedział przy jednym, to Destin usiadł przy drugim.'' *''Obie drużyny zgrały info na dyskietki w tym samym czasie i obie natychmiast pognały do wyjścia.'' *''Risu słysząc dziwne jęki zatrzymała się przy jakichś drzwiach otworzyła je i... C.D.N.'' Sala tortur z odcinka 5 Chris przy maszynie do łaskotek jest torturowany. Courtney: Podpiszesz to w końcu, CZY NIE?! Risu: Co tu się do stu tysięcy kąpielowych kaczuszek wyprawia?! Courtney: CHEFIE?! Risu: RUFUŚ?! (spostrzega swój trójząb w kącie) O nie... toś się doigrała. Chef próbuję złapać Risu, ale ona robi zaskakujący przewrót i bierze Rufusia. Teraz starcie Chef kontra Risu... Courtney: ZRÓB COŚ, baranie! Chef: O nie! Dość tego! Zrywam umowę! Courtney: Co? Nie możesz! Chef: (podchodzi do niej baaardzo blisko... groooźne spojrzenie) Założysz się? (wyciąga jakieś karteczki, drze je na kawałki i wychodzi zatrzaskując drzwi) Courtney: Świetnie! I tak miałam cię zwolnić! Chris: Czy ktoś mnie... hahahaha... uratuje? hahahah. No zlitujcie się, LUDZIE! HAHAHAHAHA! Risu podchodzi do maszyny i wyłącza ją jednym ruchem. Chris: Dzięki, Riss! <3 Risu: Daruj sobie, McLean. (podchodzi do Courtney i grozi jej z trójzęba) Gadaj, O CO TU BIEGA? Courtney: (kuli się ze strachu, ale udaje fajną) Ha, myślisz, że ci powiem? Chris: Ona mnie tu uwięziła! Producentom dała fałszywe papiery, a Chefowi obiecała nie-wiadomo-jakie-rzeczy. Hmph! Chciała zgarnąć to show dla siebie. MOJE show! Risu: Aha. Chris: A, i to ona wymyśliła to z psychiatrykieeem! =^^= Risu: CO?! >.< Ty mała *BEEEEP* *BEEEEEEEEEP* *BEEP* i (dalej cenzura, ale już nie chce mi się tego akcentować :D) Courtney: I co mi teraz zrobisz, hę? Pogrozisz tą swoją różową zabaweczką? Ale się boooję. (wywraca oczami) Risu rozgląda się dookoła i spostrzega dziwny zawór z napisem "zielona galaretka". Zabójczy uśmiech.thumb|200px Courtney: (Courtney śledzi jej spojrzenie) Nie, nie zrobisz tego! Risu: Założysz się? Courtney przełyka ślinę. ... Courtney została związana i włożona pod rurę. Risu odkręca zawór. Courtney: NIEEE! AAAAA! TO PAAAALI! (po chwili) Nienawidzę cię! Chris: Ha, masz za swoje! <3 Risu: Chodź Chrisiek. Trzeba ogłosić zwycięzcę dzisiejszego zadania. Chris: Dla ciebie wszystko! Hol Risu i Chris wychodzą przez drugie drzwi trafiając do holu. Do holu właśnie wbiegają Śledczy. Cody: Gdzie ty... (wyczerpany) b-byłaś? (do Risu) Christie: A czy to ważne? Wygraliśmy! DJ: Cześć Chris, skąd ty się tu wziąłeś kolo? Teraz dopiero go zauważają. Do holu wbiegają Agenci. Ducnan: No nie! (dał sobie w twarz) Gwen: Znowu przegraliśmy. Super... Duncan: Ooo, McLean. Gdzie wcięło Courtney? Głos Courtney: DUUUUNCAAAAAN! POMÓÓÓÓÓŻ! (słychać, że jest bliska płaczu) Duncan: (podchodzi do Chrisa i bierze go za koszulkę) Coś ty zrobił Court? Chris: Hej, wyluzuj trochę! (Duncan go puścił) Twoja "dziewczyna" chciała mnie zabić. Tak, to prawda. Ale... (łezka w oku i obejmuje jedną ręką Risu) moja Riss mnie... uratowała! Risu subtelnie ściąga jego łapę ze swego ramienia. Courtney: DUUUCNAN! (już prawie płacze) Duncan: Potwory... (groźba w oczach i wszedł migiem przez drzwiczki do sali tortur) Chris: Dobra, młodzieży. Koniec tej sielanki. Ekhem... jakie było zadanie? (Katie już chce się odezwać, ale jakaś ręka podstawia McLeanowi karteczki, które on bierze i zaczyna czytać) Tak... aha... ok. Już wszystko wiem. Dyskietki proszę... Chris wyciąga łapkę. Trent mu podaje dyskietkę. Destin szuka po kieszeniach. Szuka... w końcu wzrusza ramionami. Destin: Ekhem... nie mam jej. Śledczy: CO?! Destin: Musiała mi gdzieś, tego... wypaść. Wielka mi rzecz... (i balooon) Retrospekcja: biegną sobie, biegną, Destinek wyciąga balonową i nie zauważa, kiedy wypada mu dyskietka. Christie: Co za... GŁĄB! Cała drużyna wściekłe spojrzenie na Destina. Chris: (patrzy na zegarek) No cóż. Agenci wygrali to zadanie, bla, bla, bla, w tym odcinku nagrody nie ma. Do zobaczenia na ceremonii, ciao! Sypialnia Śledczych W pomieszczeniu są Christie, Cody i Destin. Christie: Wiesz, co to znaczy dla naszego sojuszu?! Destin: Taaa. Christie: WYWALĄ CIĘ! Z jednym głąbem na pewno nie dojdę do finału. Cody: Ejjj! Christie: Głosujcie na Izzy, jest jakaś nikła szansa na to, że ktoś będzie chciał wywalić tę szajbuskę... spróbuję jeszcze przekonać innych. Ugh! (wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami) Ceremonia Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy. Dzisiejszym gadżetem ceremonialnym jest... super-skoczna piłeczka! Może się przydaaać!^^ Nie przeciągając - DJ, Ryan, Cody... Christie... Riiissu<3... Izzy, Destin... któreś z was będzie musiało opuścić nasz program na zawsze. (patrzy na zegarek) Resztę chyba znacie.^^ Ostatnia piłeczka wędruje dooo... doooo... dooooo... Risu: CHRIIIIS. -.- Chris: Izzy! Izzy: (łapie w zęby) Hau! Chris: Przykro mi chłopie, wylatujesz. Destin: Taaa. Chris: Jak zwykle małomówny, hihi. ... Chris: To już wszystko na dziś. Chcecie kolejnych skandali, tajnych sojuszy, zielonej galarety? Cóż, oglądajcie nas za tydzień w Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki